The Chased Dreams
by Chosen2007
Summary: Willow, Cordeila and Buffy all have dreams of passion, so they take it in different directions, before it's over, one of them will be shown as the downfall of a male character.
1. Chapter 1

The Chased Dreams

By

Chosen2007

Part 1

Cordeila had a great date with Xander as usual and as she went to house. She was afraid to because she knew what were happened next. She went upstairs and went into her room. She got dressed and put on her scrubs. She got into bed and went to sleep. She woke up with the man right above her. "I see you're here." Cordeila said and the man responded, "Don't you hate being in control." "No." Cordeila said and the man touched her face, Cordeila felt this vibe through her mouth. She rolled her mouth over and over. She wanted something in her mouth and he put the tip of his finger in there. She engulfs it over and over again she's been hungry for it, forever. The man looked at her, kissed her softly. "I am tired." Cordeila said quietly and the man responded, "Leave him." Cordeila shook her head, "I don't want to leave me, I love him and besides it's not like you're real." Cordeila said and then the man said, "I'm going to send you flowers after Cheerleader practice and leave it right there." Cordeila shook her head, he kissed her one more time and he pulled her hair, he licked her all up her neck. "You are a goddess." The man said and Cordeila woke up.

The next afternoon, she did her couples thing with Xander and it was fun. It was nice to have a relationship that wasn't superficial. It was, but the voice, the eyes. She can't get it out of her head. The way the voice soothed her. The way that the voice made her feel so good about her, Xander lacks. She did her practice and went to the locker to find these beautiful flowers. She took it in her car and put them in her room, she decided to take a nap but then she heard a knock on the door and it opened it was Xander who turned then saw the flowers…..

Buffy was coming home after homework, she wanted to keep up her end of the deal; she came home and went upstairs. She passed out, she slept. She opened her eyes and saw her boyfriend on top of her. "This is a dream." Buffy said and Angel responded, "It is." "What is it, another disaster, big bad coming; someone's rising from the dead." Buffy said and Angel responded, "It's about you." Angel kissed Buffy and they got into it. Buffy stopped and Angel had his vampire face on, it made Buffy hotter. Buffy woke up and then took out two twenties that she's been saving.

She was running in the night and trying to get away from them. She walked and they were all over her. They were cornering her and they were ready to attack….


	2. Chapter 2

The Chased Dreams

By

Chosen2007

Part 2

She was running in the night and trying to get away from them. She walked and they were all over her. They were cornering her and they were ready to attack….Willow tip her head back then killed all three of them with a few magic spells then as Willow played with her hair, it got longer and she had leather pants with a shirt. Willow smiled and said, "Didn't even need a fitting room." Willow walked through the woods and Oz leapt up on all fours, she pointed from him to be at her side. She walked down the road and had this smile because she had all this power. People were walking out and bowed at her side. She saw Tara, Tara walked to her and kneel then rose; "Let me join you." Willow's power trip went down, her defenses down; she looked in her eyes and smile. "Couldn't we just stay here?" Willow whine and Tara responded, "It's not our time yet." Willow and Tara kissed. Willow woke up and she felt so sad.

Buffy went to the bronze with Willow. Willow told her about the hideaway, she was having with Tara and Buffy told her, "There's something in me Will, I rather be that girl I was before the slayer. Just doing what she wants." "You mean the bitch like Cordeila." Willow said and Cordeila walked over. "Could you once not call me a bitch?" Cordeila asked and added, "I'm not all bad. I have feelings and if I wanted to be romance in my sleep by a guy with just eyes then it's not cheating." Cordeila walked away. Buffy looked at her and then had a thought, "You know what?"

Buffy went to the graveyard and slay with a new outfit that she just brought, a couple hours ago. She was in control all the time, she was killing the vampires and she did this for an hour. Angel saw her in the outfit and stood back. It was a white skirt, shirt and boots. The vampire came up, Buffy broke his neck. Buffy walked to Angel, "I've been having dreams about you. Just for tonight, let's kill vampires, tonight I want to be Elizabeth Anne, call me Elizabeth for short and I want you to do what you want with me and I will to you." Buffy smiled and added, "Deal." Angel nodded and said, "Deal." He picked her up for a kiss and held her up. He put her down and she roundhouse kick another vampire, shove a stake in his chest and smiled.

Cordeila was sitting by her car and Xander sat next to her, she held him, she felt so bad that she was betraying him.


	3. Chapter 3

The Chased Dreams

By

Chosen2007

Part 3

Xander went out to Lover's leap and slow dance with Cordeila who had this big smile on her face. "So Cordy, I mean we haven't killed each other, been cursed or almost died in a while and I want to say something to you." Xander said and Cordeila responded, "Xander, you have been the biggest surprise in my life and I don't deserve you." Xander looked down and said, "Well, you have been this little bouncing ball." "What are you saying I'm fat?" Cordeila asked and Xander responded, "No, I mean that you are this light in my life." Cordeila laughed then said, "I never been a light. I've been called "Great ass, fun toys and Queen bitch but not a light." "I'm trying to tell you…" Xander said and added, "I love you Cordeila Chase." "Love me….Oh Xander, do you know that love means pampering, attention and most of all gifts?" Cordeila said and Xander responded, "Okay…" "I'll take your love anyway, I love you too." They kissed.

Buffy and Angel walked on the beach. "So tell me about Elizabeth Anne." Angel said and Buffy responded, "Elizabeth Anne is the girl who was never a cheerleader, she was this beauty that men saw the window dressing and never her soul." "Okay. I hate window dressing women." Angel said and Buffy responded, "She wanted to know if someone could see her soul and would risk everything to have it with them." Angel smiled again and said, "Also kick vampire ass when needed." "That helps." Buffy said and Angel responded, "What about.." "You see that's kicker, Elizabeth always wanted the man outside and the creature within." They stopped and she looked him. "She wanted to know if he could use what's in himself and draw energy from it, if he had to show her, to never hurt her. She's up for anything." Angel picked her up and sat her down. He kissed her softly then a little more passionately, then licked her neck slowly especially around the ear. Buffy ripped his shirt; she kissed, sucked and bit. Angel felt that and took her hair, grabbed it, pulled it back. He changed his face to the vampire face…


	4. Chapter 4

The Chased dreams

By

Chosen2007

Part 4

Xander and Cordeila were holding each other while sleeping. Cordeila woke up and the man was there. He walked to her, "He could have your love but what about your passion. My loyalty is to you." The man said and Cordeila looked at him, "Why do you want me?" "He lies, I've seen worlds where his lies killed a girl from the inside, ask him about May seventeenth." The man said and Cordeila asked, "What about it?" "Ask him…" The man pulled in for a kiss with Cordeila and she gave it to him. Cordeila opened her eyes, she looked over and said, "Oh baby, what did you do?"

Buffy was lying on Angel's chest and she smile. "Are you happy?" Buffy asked and Angel said, "Yeah." "It's been an hour, nine o'clock and it worked." Buffy said and Angel responded, "I have a soul, I really have one. I never knew you had this side…" "My parents were always so reserve, they were like dolls that you moved with their hands and they come with facial features, you have to move them and it might break the doll." Buffy said and Angel laughed, "Love is not like that. It's passionate, it wants it and I could store it up in a way then that moment, it would explode." Buffy said with pouty lips and Angel felt those lips. "You know that night; I was smelling rain on you. I never notice your body but tonight…." Angel said and Buffy put her finger on his lips, "Show me again, don't talk." Angel did.


	5. Chapter 5

The Chased Dreams

By

Chosen2007

Part 5- Saving Me by Nickel Back is in the fiction.

Willow was in her bed and looked in the mirror and Tara walked to Willow, she touched her face. "Did she find out yet?" Tara asked and Willow responded, "Nope. I feel like the Coyote, I should like write a message." Tara smiled and Willow asked, "Who is the one that's helping us?" "It's a friend of the family." Tara said.

Tara's mother sat there with the man and said, "If Buffy never knew to cut the hand, her heart would be cold. I hate lies, it could affect so much. I feel if this doesn't work, Willow might do something that will start a chain and my little girl….You got to make it work, my little girl loves her and that might lead her to the dark side as well. Willow doesn't know her potential." The darkness disappeared on the man and his name is August. He's a bald black man in his late twenties. "Thank you for calling me, I found her." August said and Tara's mother responded, "Who?" August said "My woman, you will get your truth and I will have her."

"I've walked Tara, I've seen Buffy and me together, five years down the road, we were happy together, we were the most dangerous pair then he had came back. She was so torn and I knew it…I knew if I crossed that line again, I weren't come back and as I killed Angel. My heart broke again. It was all because of Xander, my friend. I want him to hurt; I want him to be miserable." Willow said and looked at Tara, "Our time isn't now." Tara held her.

Oz was out and in chains, he looked up and there was Buffy with black hair, red leather pants and a shirt. "Buffy." Oz said and she shook her head, "Buffy died when Willow killed Angel. I'm Anne. My purpose is to take Tara away from Willow and you're going to help then let Buffy deal with Willow." Anne said.

Buffy made it back home and sat down on her step. Elizabeth was happy to finally come out. "It's not going to last." Joyce said and Buffy responded, "Why mom?"

Prison gates won't open up for me On these hands and knees I'm crawlin' Oh, I reach for you Well I'm terrified of these four walls These iron bars can't hold my soul in All I need is you Come please I'm callin' And oh I scream for you Hurry I'm fallin' (fallin') I'm fallin'.

"He killed someone. He's a monster." Joyce said and added, "You have to learn, you can't save everyone and sooner you grow up…" Joyce yelled and Buffy moved away from her then smelled something, she walked past her and saw a trickled of blood on Dawn's mouth, when she walked into the kitchen. Buffy turned to her and kneel to Dawn, "How long?" Dawn looked at Buffy and Buffy repeated herself, "How long?" "Since last spring" Dawn said and Buffy slowly got up, she looked at her mother and said, "monster."

Explanation: In stories, "The Right one", "Torn", "Who Will Save you" and "Twisted" that was one universe, one reality. Ever since I started changing the events from season three up, making it right and I thought. What was the purpose of the other stories and here it is? It was to tied both worlds and make a very compelling series.

Explanation#2: The reason why I made Joyce abusive, one reason. On the season finale of season two, Buffy made the comment about her drinking, why didn't Josh pick that up?


End file.
